Fusion
Fusions are a game component that has been removed from Tycoon Online. They were replaced by teams beginning with United States round 1 and Sweden round 2 of 2009. This old Helpfiles page is preserved for historical reference. ---- A fusion is a group of companies that work together to obtain as high an average company value as possible. This is done by trading companies through fusion auctions. Fusions have their own ranking, the Fusion ranking (F-ranking). There maximum number of fusions that may exist is 20. Fusions do not affect the Tycoon Online economy. Your company cannot gain or lose money or ranks by being part of a fusion. The point of fusions is to get to compete on a ranking list together with other companies. Fusions have their own forums where fusion matters may be discussed. Here, players can get in touch, help each other out and cooperate. An active fusion adds more fun to Tycoon Online. Make use of your fusion's forums! Joining a fusion To join a fusion, you need a company value of 15 000 iKr. When your value grows to this amount, a new "Fusions" link appears on your left hand menu. Click it, and you can choose to join a fusion. Before joining a fusion, it is important to read this help file to understand what fusions are all about. When you join a fusion, you commit yourself to taking part of the life of the fusion. Often, members who do not know what fusions do become inactive in their fusions, hampering them by not voting for leaders and fusion dogs. A fusion with inactive members risk trading off companies that the fusion needs to climb the fusion ranking. When you join a fusion, you are randomly inserted into one of the 20 existing fusions. If you are one of the 20 first companies to join a fusion, you will be the founder of your fusion, and automatically set as fusion leader. After having joined a fusion, you cannot yourself decide to leave it. The only way to switch fusions is if your company is sold on the fusion auctions or you are traded off as fusion dog. This is to assure that a fusion will not pay big money for a company that then decides to leave it. The fusion leader The fusion participants choose the fusion leader. A company requires 50% of the votes cast to become fusion leader. To vote for a fusion leader, click the "Vote: Fusion leader" link on your fusion profile. You can change your vote whenever you want to. These are the tasks of a fusion leader: Deciding a fusion name The fusion leader decides the name of his fusion. Editing the fusion shout box The fusion shout box is a box that displays messages from the fusion leader to the fusion members. The fusion shout box can be used to encourage people to vote for fusion dog and inform members of the latest fusion events. Joining auctions This is one of the fusion leader's most important tasks. The fusion leader decides what company auctions to join on the auctions page. When the fusion leader wants to join an auction, it is up to the fusion members to decide whether the fusion joins the auction or decides against it. Making auction bids When a fusion has decided to join an auction, the fusion leader makes bids for the chosen company. The fusion leader is responsible for bringing in the companies that allow the fusion to compete for a good fusion rank. A fusion can never make bids of a total value exceeding the money it has available. For instance, if a fusion is engaged in bidding for two companies, the total bids for both these companies cannot exceed the fusion's current funds. The fusion dog Whenever a fusion purchases a company on the auctions, it trades its current fusion dog for the company purchased. The company bought joins the fusion and the fusion that sold it receives the buyer's fusion dog. The fusion dog is usually the company with the smallest company value. Fusions increase their average company value by buying trading their fusion dog with companies that have a higher company value. Fusion savings When bidding for companies on the auctions, a fusion requires money to be able to outbid its competitors. Fusions receive their funds as the companies in it conduct and grow their businesses. Fusions make money in three ways: # 1 iKr per unit of goods produced by a fusion company # 1 iKr per unit of goods sold in shops by a fusion company # 1 iKr per 20 iKr invested by a fusion company The auctions By joining auctions and making bids, fusions swap members to increase their average company value. The companies available on the auctions are random. Every time an auction has been concluded, a new company from one of the fusions is chosen and made available for purchase. Fusion leaders and fusion dogs cannot be put out for sale. When an auction starts for a company, a starting bid for the company auctioned off will be automatically entered on behalf of the fusion that joined the auction first. Note that if that fusion does not have enough savings to cover a starting bid, the bid will still be entered, and the fusion may end up with negative savings, severely impacting its ability to participate in other auctions. Note that buying or selling companies on the auctions does not in any way influence the companies traded. You do not gain ownership or influence in a company that you buy for your fusion - you merely add it to your group of companies competing together for a good F-rank. A company can only be auctioned off once during each round. That means, if a fusion wins an auction for a company, that company will not be chosen for auctioning again. Making an inquiry The fusion leader decides what auctions the fusion is interested in taking part in. When the fusion leader makes an inquiry for a new company, the company is displayed in blue text under "Inquiries". This means that fusion members can vote yes or no to whether the fusion should engage in the auction. 24 hours after a company has appeared on the "Inquiries" list, the auction for it starts. The time left until the auction starts is displayed along with the company names. If one or more fusions made an inquiry for the company, it is moved to the "Present auctions" part of the page and the bidding begins. If no fusions are interested in the company, the auction for the it ends and the company remains in its original fusion. When participating in the auctioning of a company, all bidding fusions pay an auction fee equal to 1/3 of the auctioned company's company value. This fee is not paid if the members of a fusion vote against partaking in the auction. Bidding for a company Auction bids are secret. When you make a bid that is higher than the current leading bid, your fusion name is displayed on top of the bidders list along with a bid that is 100 iKr above the previously leading bid. When you make a bid, you basically decide on a maximum amount of money that you are willing to spend on a company. When somebody tries to bid above the figure displayed along with your fusion's name, your bid will simply be raised to the bidders bid and you will still be leading the auction. This happens as long as nobody bids above the actual bid you made and it means that you do not necessarily have to be online until the expiration of the auction to win it. In addition, this way, another fusion cannot easily get away with simply bidding 100 iKr above you whenever you make a bid. Finally, if nobody bids on a company after you, your bid remains low, saving you money. An auction lasts 24 hours. When this time has passed, the highest bidder wins it. The company auctioned away is traded with the buyer's fusion dog and the money bid for it is transferred to the selling fusion. If the fusion that won the auction is the fusion currently owning the auctioned company, no company trade is made and the money bid is spent without a recipient. Hint: When voting for fusion leader, many vote for the company with the highest company value. If you are unsure of who to vote for, this is a sound decision, as a successful company manager is prone to be experienced enough to serve the fusion well. Hint: Being fusion leader requires some work. It is clever to study the companies offered on the auctions as the most rapidly growing companies increase fusion value and savings the most over time. Also, keep in mind that letting go of a good company is not always a bad thing - the money you gained from the sale might afford you an even better one! Fusions